


A reason to smile again chapter 11 add on

by MaryMcDonnellFan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMcDonnellFan/pseuds/MaryMcDonnellFan
Summary: Smutty add on to chapter 11 of my story a reason to smile again





	A reason to smile again chapter 11 add on

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter rating: MA
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy!

_1_ _st_ _January_

The couple slid into the cab, Bill quickly giving the driver his address and telling him to step on it. "This won't last very long if you keep doing that" Bill whispered in Laura's ear as she ran her hand along his upper thigh, occasionally dipping to caress his length. Laura just ignored him, leaning over to trail kisses along his neck, as her hand continued to stroke him. Bill groaned and closed his eyes hoping the cab driver didn't know what was going on "please Laura, I want to make love to you properly".

"Fine" she replied pouting, removing her hands and sitting back in her seat.

* * *

As soon as the cab driver was paid, the couple lept out of the car only making it as far as the couch before the pounced on one another. Laura quickly rid Bill of his suit jacket and shirt, as Bill unzipped her dress. She pushed him back onto the couch, straddling him, as she worked the buckle of his pants and he sucked on her neck. She quickly stood up and pulled his pants off before resuming her original position and grinding herself against him, while their mouths crashed together. Bill moved his down Laura's back, slipping his hands under her panties to squeeze her ass before moving them back up her body to unhook her bar and throw it behind him. He's pretty sure it landed on a lamp.

Bill looked at her for a second lips swollen, eyes dark with desire and nipples hard peaks pointing at him, and felt himself grow harder. He moved his lips to her neck sucking lightly as she ground herself against him, moaning as he moved south biting and licking her nipples while palming her breasts.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed against. "What are you doing?" he asked as she moved off his lap and onto her knees in front of him.

Laura just smirked at him, pulling down his boxers, his erection springing out and pointing directly at her. Laura grasped his cock stroking up and down, before licking his length from bottom to top, her tongue circling the head. "Frak" Bill whispered groaning as he watched her through hooded lids.

Laura grinned at him and sucked the head of cock into her mouth, slowly pumping the base and lightly playing with his balls. Bill moaned as she sucked harder, hollowing her cheeks out and taking as much of him as she could. She felt one of his hands move to her head and tangle in her hair as he continued to moan at her ministrations, his hips thrusting slightly.

An idea popping into her head, she let him slip out of her mouth, and sat up, wrapping her breasts around his cock and squeezing them together. "Frak" Bill groaned out as she started sliding her breasts up and down his shaft, her tongue swirling around the head of his cock every time he peaked out the top of her breasts.

Squeezing his eyes shut as Bill was barely holding onto restraint as he panted "stop Laura, I want to come inside you".

"Let's go to the bedroom" he said panting, barely able to stand as he lifted his body off the couch.

* * *

"My turn" Bill said laying Laura gently on the bed and spreading her legs.

Bill kissed his way down her body, nipping and sucking gently at her sensitive flesh, before aligning his face with her crotch. He parted her folds with a finger, and she moaned spreading her legs wider as he dragged a finger from her opening to her clit, drawing lazy circles.

Bill lowered his mouth licking from her opening to her clit and flicking the bundle of nerves with his tongue. "Oh gods!" Laura moaned moving her hands to hold his head in place as he sucked on her clit and teased her opening with his tongue. She whimpered and thrust up into his face as he slid a finger into her, pumping in and out.

Sensing she was close he alternatively flicked and sucked on her clit, while adding another finger and curling his them inside her. "Yes, don't stop, frak Billlll" Laura screamed out as she came, going limp underneath him. Bill smiled wiping his face and moving up her body to lie next to her as she tried to catch her breathe.

"You're really good at that" Laura said once her heart rate had evened out. He grinned at her and she leaned over, their lips and tongues locking together in a slow luxurious kiss. Laura rolled on top of him as the kiss intensified and smiled against his mouth as she felt the evidence of his arousal against her thigh.

Sitting up she straddled him grabbing his cock and positioning him at her entrance. They both groaned in pleasure as she sank down onto him, only stopping when she had taken all of him. Resting her hands on his thighs, throwing her head back and parting her mouth, she slowly started to move, enjoying the feel of him as he slid in and out of her.

"Gods" she panted as she began riding him harder, circling her hips when he was fully sheathed in her and moving a hand to play with her nipples. Bill groaned as her pace increase and watched his cock, glistening with her juices, sliding in and out of her. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer watching her ride him like this he commanded "get on your hands and knees".

Laura whimpered at the idea, immediately getting off him and looking over her shoulder when he was positioned behind her. Bill grabbed her hips to steady her, and slowly slid his length back into her, causing them both to groan at the deeper angle the position allowed. He started slowly, pulling out of her till only the tip of his cock was inside her, before quickly thrusting back in.

Picking up his pace Laura moaned out "yeah right there, frak yes that feels so good" as his balls hit her clit with every thrust, and she whimpered when he moved a hand up her body to tug on her nipples.

"Gods yes" Bill said slamming into her so he was bottoming out with every thrust. He moved the hand on her breasts down to stroke her clit, running a finger down to where they were joined, gathering moisture and rubbing her clit in tight circles.

"Yes, yes, yes, right there, gods frak yeah" Laura chanted pushing her body back into his, before freezing and calling out "gods Bill" in a hoarse cry as she came, her legs quacking as her orgasm washed over her.

Bill groaned at the feeling of her orgasm and placed his hands firmly on her hips as he increased his paced pounding into her over and over again, before grounding out "Frak Laura" as he came inside her.

Bill rolled away before he crushed Laura, as they both collapsed onto the bed, panting next to each other as they tried to regain the ability to think.

After a few minutes Bill whispered "I love you" kissing her lips softly and pulling her into his side.

"I love you too" she replied resting her head on his shoulder and laying a hand on his chest, her fingers playing with the sparse hair.


End file.
